


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Jopping (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dramedy, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Earthquakes, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Lee Taemin-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Multi, Natural Disasters, Telepathic Bond, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Lee Taeyong & Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**2:15 PM**

Taeyong suddenly felt a vibrating in pocket,alerting him that his phone was ringing.He took it out and pressed the call button without thinking to look at the number.

"Hello?" He asked.Taeyong didn't get a response for a few seconds and was about the hang up when he heard a familiar voice on the other end."Taeyong-ah?Are you there?"Taemin.

"Taemin-sunbaenim."Taeyong greeted,slightly surprised."I wasn't aware that you had my number."


End file.
